Eight Days A Week
by Merlin.Arthurislove
Summary: Beatle related story. Was a request by someone on  with her oc and John Lennon. One-shot. Rated K  to be safe.


Nikki Embers walked into EMi studios ready for another day of work. Her dark brown hair that usally reached just underneath her shoulders, was in a ponytail. Her light brown eyes searching around the room, busy as per usual, especially when the Beatles were in. She loved the Beatles, and her favourite one of the four was, John Lennon. His light brown hair, brown eyes, cheeky grin, voice and so much more attracted her so much. She fixed her favourite sweater, that was her favourite colour of green, which now she thought was too old fashioned and not as hip as the other ladies that worked there wore.

"'Ello Nikki!" Michelle Swan waved from behind the front desk.

"'Ello." Nikki replied. Michelle was her best friend, and was always dressed in some beautiful attire. That day she wore a pink blouse, that didn't leave much to the imagination, a mini skirt, white knee socks, and pink penny-loafers. She was the typical girly-girl.

"'Ow are ya?" she asked.

"A'right I suppose." Nikki shrugged, "Why ya cheerful?" She asked getting behind the desk to look at her schedule.

"The Beatles are recording their fourth LP!" she spoke excitedly.

"Really?" Nikki's eyes popped open, "But most likely no one is allowed in." They both sighed. In through the front door came Paul McCartney, Michelle's favourite.

"'Ello ladies." he winked at Michelle, who blushed.

"'Ello..."she spoke shyly.

"'Ello." Nikki replied with a smile. Paul kept walking saying hello along the way. Suddenly the door opened again, revealing a tired looking George and Ringo. Both of whom said hello to the girls. Then Nikki saw John Lennon coming in and ducked under the desk.

"'Ello." John smiled at Michelle, but stopped, "Where's the other one?" he asked. Nikki looked at Michelle with pleading eyes. She was so nervous around John, she usually wasn't shy with guys, well unless she liked them. With John, she _really_ liked him and could never speak to him, so to her the best thing to do was duck.

"She's not 'ere yet." Michelle covered. John nodded and walked off, "Luv, ya got to get yerself together." Michelle advised.

"I know." Nikki blushed standing up and wiping her plaid skirt, "But I can't even get a word out with him." Michelle laughed and answered the phone that was ringing. Nikki began to walk away when, Sadie Wilson, stood in the way. Her icy blue eyes staring down deep into Nikki. Everyone was scared of the platium blonde, all except for Nikki. Oh and of course the Beatles, but that was because they didn't know her.

"'Ey watch it twerp." Sadie spoke in that cold tone that must have froze all in her path.

"I 'ave things to do." Nikki muttered, "And if ya call me a twerp again, I'll knock ya in." Nikki warned.

"Tsk Tsk." sounded Sadie's tongue, "Listen ya twit, carn't even talk to John Lennon, and has the nerve to threaten to knock me in?" she asked sarcastically and started to laugh. Nikki clenched her fist, but found better not cause a fuss at work. It might cause her to loose her job, and that is was Sadie always tried to do. Nikki walked past Sadie and down the hall that all the four Beatles went down.

"Excuse me miss!" A voice yelled behind her. She was heading towards the back to get some more paper for the front desk, since Michelle used a lot in the first hour.

"Yes?" she turned around to see the speaker and saw it was John Lennon, she gulped, "'Ow m-may I 'elp y-ya?" she stuttered. John smiled, used to girls stuttering around him.

"Do ya know 'ow to follow rules?" he asked.

"O-of c-c-course." she started to tremble. Here she was standing in front of John, stuttering and shaking like a fool.

"Are ya a'right, luv?" John asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Nikki stared into John's eyes and passed out. John caught her in mid-fall. He never saw girl so nervous, like she was. Yes they'd start off stuttering, but they wouldn't keep on stuttering. He put his hand on the back of her neck and another hand under her knees and carried her into studio two. The other lads were tuning their instruments as he entered. Paul was the first to look up.

"Lennon, Eppy didn't ask ya to get a bird." Paul teased.

"She passed out okay?" John spoke sharply. George ignored what was going on, he didn't really like fans. He liked them well enough, but he hated meeting face to face. Paul on the other hand adored it and probably wanted to get his hands on the bird in front of him.

"Where ya going ta put 'er?" Ringo asked, finally finishing his drum tuning.

"Get some chairs lads, and put them in a row." John instructed, the two of them excluding George, of course, got some chairs that were around the room and placed them in a row. John placed the girl down slowly and backed away. He looked at her more closely. She was one of the birds at the front desk, the one he always saw duck down before he came in.

"Shouldn't we be gettin' started?" George's monotone voice spoke. Paul nodded and grabbed his bass, Ringo walked over on his drums and John sighed and grabbed his guitar.

"Come on lads!" Paul cheered, "One two three four!" But before they could start recording, Nikki had fallen of the chairs, due waking up.

"Where am I?" she asked rubbing her head. John took his guitar off and walked over to the girl.

"In the studio, luv." he helped her up. She looked up at him, and he was afraid she was going to faint again on him.

"O-oh..." she mumbled, "Sorry, I'll get out of yer way." she stood up and walked shakingly towards the door.

"Wait!" John yelled, "Could you do something for us...uh...What's yer name, luv?"

"Nikki Embers." she replied turning around, surprised that she was not stuttering anymore.

"Yes... um... could you clap on our next song 'ere?" he asked. Nikki stood there unsure for a moment, but looked at his face and thought, "How many times do you get to record with the Beatles?" and she nodded.

"Gear!" John exclaimed.

"Fab!" Paul winked.

"Marvelous." Ringo cheered.

"Wonderful... "George muttered. Nikki looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged it off. She was more interested in John. So what if he had a wife? He could divorce her, right? But then he had a kid, he can still see him. Nikki wanted more than anything to be with John, no matter what it took.

Finally getting a microphone set up for her to clap in, they began singing.

_"Ooh I need your love babe,_

_Guess you know it's true._

_Hope you need my love babe,_

_Just like I need you,Ooo._

_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me._

_I ain't got nothin' but love babe,_

_Eight days a week._

_Love you ev'ry day girl,_

_Always on my mind._

_One thing I can say girl,_

_Love you all the time,ooh_

_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me._

_I ain't got nothin' but love girl,_

_Eight days a week._

_Eight days a week_

_I love you._

_Eight days a week_

_Is not enough to show I care._

_Ooh I need your love babe,_

_Guess you know it's true._

_Hope you need my love babe,_

_Just like I need you._

_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me._

_I ain't got nothin' but love babe,_

_Eight days a week._

_Eight days a week_

_I love you._

_Eight days a week_

_Is not enough to show I care._

_Love you ev'ry day girl,_

_Always on my mind._

_One thing I can say girl,_

_Love you all the time._

_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me._

_I ain't got nothin' but love babe,_

_Eight days a week,_

_Eight days a week,_

_Eight days a week."_

When they finished recording, Nikki stood up to exit, when John came in front of her.

"I was wondering if ya like ter go out on a date t'night." he put his arm behind his neck, "Only if ya want ter of course." Nikki looked at the other lads in the studio, chatting away while packing their instruments up.

"That would be gear!" she exclaimed, "What time? Where? And will we be meeting there?" she asked.

"'Ow about eight, I pick ya up and we go ter the Ad Lib?" he asked.

"Ad Lib?" she pondered.

"It's a gear club in London, you'll love it!" John exclaimed, "It's hip and shit like that." Nikki nodded and smiled.

"I live at 43 Manchester Rd." she smiled and exited the room. She walked down the hallway and then finally reaching the front desk told Michelle everything.

"You lucky girl!" she squealed in delight. "Ya got ter tell me about it another day!"

"Defiantly." Nikki winked and smiled. Finally her day of work was finished and she headed home. She grabbed the tube and then a bus, and walked two blocks from the bus stop until she reached her cozy home. It wasn't much, it was ordinary, but she loved it. She entered the house and ran upstairs and had a shower, picked out her clothes she would wear that night. Her attire consisted of her beautiful short dress that was just a inch above the knee, it was a soft silk feel to it and black as the night. She pulled her leggings on and then pulled the dress on and zipped up the back. She smiled and started onto her make up, when that was finished, she let her hair hang loosely. She looked at the clock to see that she was right on schedule and as she headed down the stairs, carrying her black high-heels the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Nikki yelled, she opened the door to see John in a very casual attire, "Is this too fancy?" Nikki asked.

"No, luv." he smiled, "Just right." he winked and took her hand in his. There she was going out with John Lennon, of the Beatles. Her dream came true, but her next plan on marrying him was getting planned.


End file.
